The Wrath of Chaos
by earthfire
Summary: Brin gets some visitors from Tortall. Chapter 6 is now up! R&R! ^_^
1. The Wrath of Chaos - chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my first fic ever! So… all reviews welcome, as well as flames! Tell me what u think! I have to get at least 5 reviews before I start on the next chapter. Email me at diaconianni@netlineuk.net thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I own none of the characters, except Brin.  
  
  
Brin was 18 and a normal girl, or was as normal as the rest of us. She was a good student, in the middle of her medical training . She was also very attractive. She had pure blonde hair, which gave it the appearance of quicksilver. Her hair was down to her waist, and was layered so that it framed her lovely face. When someone first met her, the first thing that caught their eye were her intense sea green eyes that seemed kind, the type that seemed to look right into your soul. Such intensity would be disturbing, but somehow, with her, it did not. That was what attracted all the boys and men to her. Her lips were rose red and full, and her teeth were a dazzling white. When she smiled, everyone smiled back. She had the perfect figure. She was slim; she was nothing short of amazing (everyone get the idea? She was gorgeous).   
Anyway back to the main story.   
  
It was about 11:45 in the evening and it was horrible. It was raining as if it would never stop. There was lightning that spread across the sky, in fantastic formations. It seemed to Brin that the lightning etched the sky in cryptic patterns, only to disappear before anyone could interpret it. Suddenly the thunder boomed and crashed. It was an ominous sound, that sent shivers down everyone spine, who heard it. For excitement, or fear.   
  
Brin ensconced comfortably on her plush armchair next to a window in her house, looked up from her coffee, and the book that she was reading. Of course it was one of Tamora Pierce books. Lioness Rampart. Even though friends told her tactfully that she had outgrown the books, she had still kept rereading them ever since her mother and father had died in a car crash, those 17 months ago. Her father was the one who introduced her to the wonderful world of reading. One of the first books that she had read was Alanna The First Adventure. She had loved them ever since.  
  
She looked out of the window to see where the next lightning streak would strike. Then she saw something that would alter her life.   
  
  
  
Forever.  
  
There were three desolate figures, coming toward her house. Two of them seemed to be supporting a third. Lightning flickered across the sky to illuminate the three persons. One was a tall man.   
  
  
  
A very tall man.  
  
  
  
He had long dark hair and shadowed dark eyes. The other figure supporting the third was a young man, with jet-black hair, and piercing blue, sapphire eyes. Brin could tell nothing of the third person, except that it was a woman, with red fiery hair. (Anyone know who these mysterious people are yet?!)   
  
As Brin was a medical student, she could not resist helping these people who looked so desperate for help.  
  
Leaving her coffee, she rushed out the door to see what she could do. Brin ignored the rain and wind which whipped her hair about her face and raced over to them.   
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Brin asked, breathing deeply.  
  
  
  
She examined the woman who was supported by the males. The woman was haggard and her complexion was pallid. She shivered and when her eyes opened, Brin was surprised to see it a shade of purple. Brin blinked, wondering if it was coloured contacts. She touched the woman's forehead and found it to be burning. Her kindness and concern for the woman override any hesitation or wariness she had on inviting strangers into her house.   
  
  
  
Brin looked at the males grimly. "Come, you need shelter and your companion here is having a fever. We best get her somewhere warm and dry."  
  
  
  
Brin saw a look pass between the males, and hoped they would see the sensibility of her suggestion. The taller man nodded and cleared his throat, "We would be grateful."  
  
  
  
Brin quickly led them to her house and they managed to get the woman inside and lay her on the sofa. The young man touched Brin's arm and managed to say, "Please help her."  
  
"I will do what I can." Brin answered. "But first, both of you need to get out of your wet things, the toilet is through there," she pointed. "just use the towels to cover yourselves first. I will find clothing for you later."   
  
"Alanna?" the blue eyed male inquired.  
  
  
  
Brin felt a strange sense of de ja vu again. He was referring to the prone woman on her sofa. "She will be fine, I will take care of her," Brin quickly assured him. "So shoo! Shoo!" The two men complied.   
  
  
  
Brin helped Alanna take off her drenched clothing and covered her with blankets. She quickly did a basic examination of her patient. She did not look up when the men entered the room again.   
  
  
  
"How long has she been like this?" she asked.  
  
"About a day and a half," replied the tall man. Brin had a strange feeling that she ought to know these people? But how could she know them? She had never meet them before? Brin dismissed the thought.  
  
"What problems has she been having?" Brin asked, carrying on her examination.  
  
"She has had endless chills, headaches, loss of appetite and she has been tired for the last day. What's wrong? Is it serious, will she be alright?" Asked the tall and very worried man. Brin smiled reassuringly, and felt her patient's head.  
  
"She is fine. Just a bad case of influenza, or more commonly know as flu. It shall be completely gone within seven – ten days. She should have lots of rest in a warm bed, in a well – ventilated room". Brin replied comfortingly.  
  
The older man took in a breath and said hesitantly, "We do not know where we are, we appear to be… lost. Could you recommend us to some accommodation nearby-"  
  
  
"Nonsense!" Brin interrupted. "You can stay here. I have plenty of room." She did not think these people dangerous, so what was the point in going somewhere else if she had the room here?  
  
Brin took the other two men into the dinning room and gave them some coffee. They looked like they needed it. They accepted the coffee gratefully. "Now let's find something for you to wear," Brin said. She scrutinised them, with the younger man blushing red. "Wait here," she instructed them and she ran up to the second floor. She returned with a bundle of clothing.  
  
  
  
The two men returned to the toilet to change into their new apparel. When they came out, Brin had finished her cup of coffee. She looked at them critically, "Hmm… a bit short on the trousers, but not bad overall."  
  
  
"Thank you so much, how can we repay you for your kindness?" asked the younger men of the two.  
  
"It was my pleasure". Brin replied cheerfully. "By the way my name is Brin".  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Numair, and this is His High-" Numair did not finish before the young man cut in.  
  
" I am Roald. I am pleased to meet you my lady".  
  
That was when it hit her. Brin did know these people. Things suddenly clicked together.  
  
  
"Where do you come from?" Brin asked.  
  
"Some where, distant. I do not think…" Numair replied.  
  
"Humour me," Brin responded.  
  
"Tortall," Roald answered.  
  
"Oh my God! This is impossible!" Brin gasped speechless.  
  
  
They are characters from Tamora Pierce's books!  
  
  
Numair and Roald looked around, alarmed.   
  
  
"How is this possible? You're all from Tortall! How are you here? You characters in a book! Part of somebody's imagination!" Brin said speechlessly.  
  
"I am not part of somebody's imagination!" Numair said indignantly.   
  
"You," Brin pointed at Numair. "You are formerly from Carthak and known as Arram Draper, am I right?"  
  
Numair narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"  
  
  
Brin picked up Lioness Rampart off the table and handed it wordlessly to Numair. As Numair flicked through the pages, his face grew white, and he drew in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"How do you know all this? Alanna never fully told anyone what happened to her in those God cursed Mountains! How is all this written down?" Numair asked amazed. He handed the book to Roald, who was trying to look over Numair's shoulder, but was not having much luck because Numair was a lot taller than Roald. Roald took the book and started to read the first few pages. His lovely blue eyes opened wide in amazement.  
  
"Aunt did tell Kally, Thom and me what happened. I don't think she told anyone else, not even George or Father. How could you know this? All of what I have read is true!" Roald exclaimed.  
  
"This is what Tamora Pierce wrote about Alanna and the rest of you. I did not even think Tortall even existed! I mean how could it exist? I don't know why I even believe, who you say you are. I just do. How did you get here? Wait, wait, wait! Does that mean that is the famous Alanna the Lioness, lying on my sofa! And that you are the famous black robe mage, and you-". She said pointing to Roald. "Are the next heir to the throne! Oh my God! This is amazing! Hold on! What about your gifts? Why could Alanna not cure herself?" Brin rambled breathlessly.  
  
Numair paused and seemed to consider what question to answer first, "Well, when we were brought through-".   
  
"Sorry, but maybe you should start from the beginning?" Brin rudely interrupted.  
  
"Alright. It all started…"   
  
  
  
  



	2. The Wrath of Chaos - chapter 2

A/N: Well here is chapter 2! Ya have to tell me what ya think! Flames welcome! Please email me at diaconianni@netlineuk.net  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but Brin. Don't sue! I have nothing!  
  
By earthfire  
  
The Wrath of Chaos  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
In an old, dark and dusty library under the palace, there is an ancient book filled with unique spells that have never been tried in the last 1000 years or so. That is the only object in the library, except a faded bronze stand, which held the historic book. It has lied undisturbed for all those years, but not for long…  
  
Kel, Cleon, and Neal were meant to meet King Jon for an important council meeting, concerning the immortals. As they are newly knighted they were permitted to join them. They were running late, and were running as fast as they could. Then Cleon tripped up on an untied shoelace. He hurtled into the wall, and tried to catch something to save his fall. He grabbed hold of an old torch that was attached to the wall. As he sank to the ground, a section of the wall swung open, to reveal a dark passage way.  
"Wow, this does not look like it has been used for hundreds of years!" Exclaimed Neal, who had run his hand along the wall to prove how much dust there was.  
"I thought the king kept all his passages clean?" Cleon said softly.  
"Maybe he did not know?" Kel voiced what they were all thinking. "We should probably get Jon and see what he says. Neal will you go to the chamber and get him, and Numair should come as well. Who knows what is down here. Cleon and I shall make sure no one goes in". Neal excitedly raced off to tell the king of their mysterious discovery.  
"What do you think is down there?" Cleon asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe someone else does". Kel replied.  
Soon Neal was back with the king and Numair. As well as Alanna, Raoul, Gary, Roald, Daine, Thayet and Kally, who were also present at the meeting.  
Numair conjured up some light in his hand using his gift, and after a word with Jon started down the passage. Everyone else was ordered to stay there. As the minutes go by everyone stands there nervously, wondering what is about to happen.  
After a few long and tense minutes, Numair returned carrying a single book. As soon as he stepped through the passageway, the section of wall swung closed never to be opened again by mortals of this world. Numair looked curiously at the wall where the passage once was, then he turned back to the others to show them what he had found.  
They returned to the council chamber to study the book. The book was written in an unknown language, which not even Numair could decipher. It was decided, that as no one knew what the book was about, that it should by kept in a secure room. So the book, that would cause so much trouble later, was to be placed in a room, which Alanna and Numair would place spells around, to detect introducers.  
But as they were doing this Kally watched near by. Everyone was always talking about her brother. He always got the attention. Kally would do something, which would get their attention for sure.  
So later that evening, Kally creped back to the room. She carefully opened the door, and looked around. She did not care about the spells; it was just something to bring them all running in. She walked over soundlessly to where the book was placed on a high stand. She picked up the book and flipped through the pages, till she found one that she could easily read: or easily pronounce. Then she started to chant what was written. It was not the difficult. When she had finished, she looked around expectantly. At that moment the doors flew open and in marched a frowning Numair followed by an angry Alanna, Jon, Roald and Daine. When they saw Kally, they all stopped. Finally Jon managed to say "Kally, what have you done?" Then behind Kally a portal opened. It was filled with many colours, some never seen before by mortal eyes. The colours all blended into one another. It was never forgotten by any of the onlookers, it was engraved into their minds forever. Suddenly the portal started to get faster, and tried to drag objects into it; including Kally. Roald saw what was going to happen and just in time ran forward and pushed Kally roughly out the way, while he was sucked in.  
"NO!" Kally screamed. "NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" She screamed helplessly. Everyone looked on in horror as Roald disappeared. Then Alanna ran forward, to try to help Roald, but it was too late. Soon she vanished into the portal. Then Numair tried to help, by running forward and performing some incantations, but none worked and he ended up being dragged in with Alanna. Just as Numair went through the portal closed. Kally dissolved into tears as she tried to explain what she had done.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"So that is how we ended up here. When we arrived, we did not know where we where. It was a strange land neither of us had seen before. So we asked how to get back to Corus. No one knew where that was. That was when we figured out we where in another world. We tried to use our Gifts to get back, but we were all tapped out. It's like the portal sapped away all our magic. We were stuck. We walked around, trying to get our bearings. Without out Gifts, we could not do anything to help ourselves. That was when Alanna caught the flu, and when we found you." Numair finished.  
"Wow. That is amazing. Well I guess you can stay here till you find a way back." Brin offered.  
"Thank you". Roald offered quietly. "For Numair and me. And Alanna."  
At that moment the door opened, and out stepped Alanna. "Err, where are we?"  
"You have missed a lot. But I am glad to see you on your feet." Numair said cheerfully, relived that she was all right. Alanna frowned at him confused, and Brin laughed.  
"I am pleased to meet you, Sir Alanna. I am sure you are all famished, so lets go and have something to eat" Brin laughed and led them into the kitchen, to get them something to eat.  



	3. The Wrath of Chaos - chapter 3

A/N: Well here is chapter 3! I have made this longer than my other chapters, because I have been told that my chapters are to short! So, thank you for all the reviews! But I will need more before I do chapter 4! Hope you like it and enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not any of the characters, (except Brin and John Ross), Tortall etc, etc. So don't sue! Also anyone who has had any of the following experiences, I did not know! Honest! ^_^  
  
Thanks: Well thank all you who sent in a review! Also thanks to Jae who help me get my idea out for this!  
  
By earthfire  
  
The Wrath of Chaos  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been two long days since Brin found out her three guests were from Tortall. Most of that time Brin had used to try and help Alanna recover from the flu. It had taken some time as Alanna still did not have her Gift, but she still had recovered quicker than most. Even though Alanna was very tired that did nothing to lighten her temper. Brin had been very busy, trying to take care of Alanna, and then Numair and Roald. She had to find them clothes, so they did not stick out so much. Their clothes were a lot different from what we usually wear. Fortunately Brin still had most of her fathers and brothers things so she had something for them to wear. It was a little awkward for Numair, as he was much taller than Brin's father, so the trousers she had found for him were a little too short. Alanna had briefly woken up at this point, so when she saw Numair in the trousers that came up to just above the ankle, she nearly fell off the sofa, because she was laughing so hard.  
They all had an interesting experience. Brin's guests especially. Everything in this world was new to them. One evening Brin did not know what to cook for dinner. She was extremely tired so she just ordered a take out. Pizza. Numair, Roald and Alanna had never had pizza. They were fascinated. Alanna and Roald were not used to the messiness (is that even a word?) of pizza, so they made a terrible mess everywhere! Not just on themselves, but all over the table and most of the floor as well.  
Over all it was an enjoyable time. Brin would be sorry to see them go, because do home they must. After all what would Tortall do with out the King's Champion, the crown prince to the throne and the greatest mage in Tortall?  
It was these dismal thoughts that brought Brin outside. As she stepped out the door, she felt the cool, and refreshing wind on her face and neck. She loved being outside. She felt as if she could breathe more easily than in that stuffy house. She turned to look at the house one more time before she set off down the familiar driveway.  
It was just coming up to sunset. Brin could see the last evening rays of the sun sink down below the horizon. It was a beautiful and enchanting evening. The clouds were still pink and gold from the departure of the sun. The air was fresh, but not cold. The sky was a rainbow of colours. Where the sun had just disappeared, it was a vibrant red colour, which turned to pink the higher you went up. Then it was a light purple that blended into the normal blue of the sky. It was getting darker by the minute, so Brin hurried along the path. As Brin gazed around her she saw all the sites, which she had grown up knowing. With a sigh, Brin turned round and started back. Everyone would wonder where she had gone.  
As she neared her door, Brin saw something move by her door. Brin frowned. It was not big, but she had defiantly seen something. Suddenly Brin smiled and shook her head. What was she thinking? It was probably one of the neighbour's cats that had climbed over the low wall surrounding her house. She started towards the door again. When she got there, a cat was indeed sitting by her front door. Smiling Brin reached out to pick the cat up, to see if there was a collar that identified it with a name or an address as to where it belonged. As she picked up the cat and turned it towards her, she nearly dropped the poor creature. As Brin meet the eyes of the cat with her own she gave a small gasp. (Anyone knows what is going on?!! ^_^)  
The cat had purple eyes! How is this possible? Brin thought to herself. Suddenly she had an idea. The cat had contact lenses on! Wait! Cats don't wear contacts! Then she had a more logical explanation. Hesitantly and quietly as she could (as she did not want anyone to hear her talking to a cat!).  
"Are you by any chance Faithful?" Brin asked thoughtfully.  
"Meow, you just happen to be right there." Faithful answered. "Are one of my friends with you? She should be with two of her friends, if I am not mistaken, and I am not usually. Meow"  
Brin sighed heavily; this defiantly meant that they were going home.  
"As a matter of fact, I am. I will ask how you are here, but that can wait. Lets go inside and find out where the others have got to."  
As Brin opened the door with out making a sound, and when into the dinning room, where everyone was sitting. All of them turned their heads to look at her. As soon as Alanna caught sight of Faithful, she jumped to her feet and ran over to Brin and seized Faithful in her arms, squealing like she was five again. She was very happy to see Faithful again.  
"Faithful! I can't believe it's you! I thought you were dead! What are you doing here?" Alanna said as calmly as she could, which worked out as a high-pitched voice.  
"You should know that I couldn't die. As for your last question, I am here to tell you that Goddess and everyone at the palace is trying to bring you home." Faithful answered, as he started to wash himself.  
Alanna yelled again and danced around the table happily. Then she remembered Brin and looked at her sadly.  
"I wish you could come with us." Alanna whispered.  
"She cannot. You know that very well Alanna. Her place is here. It is disaster that she knows about Tortall as it is!" Faithful grumbled, but did not stop trying to make himself clean. Alanna glared as him.  
Brin tried to smile, but faltered. "I would love to come with you Alanna. It would be fun to meet everyone, but Faithful is right." Brin admitted, none to cheerfully.  
Suddenly Numair smiled. "Well then. There is nothing we can do about this, for the time being. So lets enjoy our time together." Alanna smiled sadly. She would miss Brin when she would have to go; they had become as close as sisters. But as Numair said there is nothing I can do about it, Alanna thought to her self.  
Brin when to the cupboards took out some glasses and some drinks, including milk for Faithful. She then sat down to enjoy the rest of the evening, with her newfound friends.  
  
  
The next morning  
  
It was coming up to 12:30am. Everyone (Alanna, Brin, Numair and Roald - I am tired of listing all their names) had just woken up. They had all gone to bed in the early hours of that morning after a long discussion, so they were all still tired and most of them were still a bit grumpy. Well Alanna was a bit grumpier than the rest of them; she was after all not a morning person.  
They where in the kitchen, and were in the middle of healthy breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup. They all loved Brin's marvellous cooking expertise.  
When suddenly there was a swift knock at the door. They all looked up. Brin sighed and sank down lower into her wooded chair. Seeing this Numair grinned at her and rose from his chair to see who was at the door.  
When Numair opened the door, there was a pitiful man standing outside, he looked like he had drunk many bottles of vodka.  
Numair peered down at the man. He did not like the look of the man, and would have shut the door in his face, but he was curious to what the man wanted.  
The man outside looked at Numair with immediate dislike. What was this man doing in Brin's house?  
"Good morning good sir. What can I do for you?" Numair replied politely.  
"Yeah, there's something you can do for me. Get Brin out here now! I need to speak to her." Said the man glaring up at Numair.  
What does this man want with Brin? Numair thought suspiciously. "May I ask who you are?" Numair said, trying not to lose his temper.  
"Not that it's any business of yours. But I will tell you any way. I am John Ross, Brin's boyfriend!" John replied smugly.  
"Wait just one moment." With that Numair closed the door in John's face.  
Numair looked grim as he walked back into the kitchen. He could not help but have the feeling that all this would cause trouble.  
Brin saw Numair's face and asked, "Is there any thing wrong?"  
"There is a gentleman waiting outside for you." Numair spat out the word, he did not think Brin should socialise with people like that.  
"What man?" Brin asked in confusion. She had not seen Numair upset like this.  
"He said he was called John, and that he was your boyfriend." Numair said hesitantly.  
"WHAT!!" Brin screamed. "He is NOT my boyfriend! He is my ex, I dumped him, when he started to drink!" With that Brin stormed outside and slammed the door.  
Alanna looked uncomfortably at Numair and Roald. They could hear a lot of yelling and swearing. It seemed as if they were having a heated argument. After a few minutes of this there was a loud bang. They all instantly looked at the door. Which was where the sound came from; there was now silence. Then there was the sound of a car driving off.  
"Maybe we should see how Brin is? You know, see if she's ok?" Alanna asked. Suddenly Faithful leaped up from the chair he was lazing on, and rushed to the door and started pawing at it. Alanna and Numair frowned.  
"What is it Faithful?" Roald asked.  
"Open the door! NOW!" Faithful yelled in their minds. Now Alanna was worried. She had never heard Faithful sound this urgent. Alanna rushed to the door and yanked it open.  
There was the worst sight, she had seen in a long time. Brin was slumped against the side of the house, lying in a pool of was appeared to be her own blood. It was a mess. There was blood everywhere. On the ground, but most of it was on Brin. Her once white t-shirt was covered in blood. Alanna just stared in horror. Numair and Roald then pushed through the door, to see why Alanna had stopped dead. Now they knew why.  
"NO, NO, NOOOO!" Alanna screamed. Then miraculously, she appeared to regain some control of herself. She yelled orders to Numair to get a cloth to stop the blood flow. Alanna quickly crouched down by Brin and held her head in her lap.  
"I can't believe it. He shot me." Brin managed to whisper.  
"Hush now" Alanna whispered back. Her voice was starting to break. Just then they heard Numair running back, but as he approached the door, he disappeared. Roald looked at Alanna in confusion, then he too vanished. Alanna started to sob, she only wished she had her Gift! She felt Brin's head go limp in her arms, and Alanna cried harder.  
Suddenly she felt a lightheaded sensation. Then before she knew it she her vision blurred. When her vision refocused, she was in the Great Hall! There was Numair shouting orders to get a healer. There was George, Thom, Kally, Jon, Thayet, Raoul, Gary, Daine, Kel, Neal, and there was the Great Mother Goddess. She smiled at Alanna, before she vanished.  
It was then that she realised the Brin was with her! Faithful was there too! He was pawing at Brin. Then his head came up, as though he was listening to somebody. Then he turned to Alanna, and her a quick Meow and went after the Goddess. Back to the Divine Realms, I guess.  
Then she saw the healers running forward, to take care of Brin. Alanna's arms tightened around Brin, then relaxed as the healers took Brin out of her arms.  
"She is going to be ok. She is in good hands now." She knew that voice! It was George! He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, and followed the healers.  
"Looks like you had some adventure." He whispered to her.  
"That I did. That I did." She managed to whisper back before she fainted into his arms.  
  
  
The next morning  
  
Brin opened eyes, and gazed around her. She was in a white room, with empty beds around her. She had never seen this room before and did not know where she was. All she knew was that she had a throbbing pain in her side. Then all her memories came rushing back with such a force that she gasped. Brin could not remember exactly what had happened, it was still a bit blurry. But she did clearly remember John, and when he had shot her, just because she had refused to go back out with him! Men!  
Brin tried to sit up, but then pain in her side (where the bullet had pierced her flesh) doubled. It was as painful as being stabbed with a thousand burning knives. This sudden pain caused her to cry out.  
Then a man with green eyes came rushing in so see what was wrong. He frowned when he saw how much pain she was in. Then calmly said, "Now we can't have, this can we?" Then he gentle pressed his cool fingers to her side. His had flared green and the pain immediately vanished.  
Brin looked at him, with gratitude in her eyes. He just smiled and said, "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Duke Baird of Queenscove, chief of Tortall's healers."  
Brin smiled back and replied, "Please to meet you, your Grace (Brin remembered the proper term for a Duke). My name's Brin."  
"I am honoured to meet you Lady." He said charmingly.  
"Please call me Brin. Everyone else does."  
"Then I must insist that you call me Baird." He said, and gave a quick and graceful bow. Brin just giggled, she had never had anyone bow to her before!  
When the door on Brin's right flew open and in charged a group of people.  
Baird smiled again and looked down at her. "I thought I would take the opportunity to inform your friends that you were awake."  
He was right. There was a distressed looking Alanna, a worried Numair and a cheerful looking Roald. There were also other people there who she did not know, but could guess the names to.  
"Brin, I am so glad you are awake!" Alanna said running over to Brin's bad ant throwing her arms around her. " We were all really worried. You lost so much blood! We were not sure if you would make it." Brin smile at Alanna concern. Brin yawned and stretched her arms. This action caused more pain for Brin, and as pain shot down her side she cried out. Alanna was there. She put her hand on Brin's side and a purple haze surrounded her side. The pain was gone, and Brin felt that it wound not come back. Brin grinned at Alanna and said, "I see that you have your Gift back." Alanna smiled. "Yes, as soon as we got back and had some rest we had our Gifts back."  
Numair stepped forwards and said, "Perhaps we should introduce the rest of our company?" With a nod from Alanna he carried on to introduce Daine, Kel, Neal, Cleon, Kally, Thayet and of course Jon. When Brin saw Jon, she knew what the books were talking about. Jo was he most handsome man she had ever seen.  
Just then Baird interrupted her thoughts. "Well now that is over with, I think it would be best for Brin if you all left so she can have some more sleep." The Duke made it more of a command than a question. Reluctantly they all left. Obviously they all had some questions to ask.   
Brin sighed and went down deeper into the blankets, and fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.  
  
  
A few days later  
  
Brin had fully recovered from her ordeal of crossing over to Tortall. She had slept all of the next day and part of the day after. She was literary exhausted.   
Everyone had been busy while she slept. Alanna had felt that Brin should not have to go through hours of questions, as to what had actually happened. Numair, Alanna and Roald handled all the queries, of Jon, the other and a few of the mages who happened to know. Jon had done well; the whole thing was kept secret.  
As well as filling in Jon and the others of what had happened while they were away, Jon told them of what had happened in Tortall after they disappeared, and how they managed to get them back.  
Kally had been forgiven as; Jon could sense (with his Gift) that Kally had been used to read the book. So it was forgotten, and they took the anger out at the book.   
They had locked it away and put the most powerful spells they knew. Which wasn't much with out Numair.  
Then, when no one could find out where Alanna and the others had gone. Daine was asked to speak with her mother and father, who would then in turn speak to the Greater Gods on their behalf. The Great Mother Goddess and Mithros had agreed to do all they could. After all they could not lose one of the few Chosen of the Goddess.  
So the Great Mother Goddess had come to the palace (in secret, after all what would the other mortals do if they saw the Goddess?), to see what could be done. The Goddess worked with a stunned King Jon and Daine and some of the other better mages, to find out how to bring back the three missing persons. None of them knew a sure way to bring them all back safe, even thought they knew where they were. After all there are some things handy about being a Goddess.  
The Goddess; who had a link to Alanna because of the ember stone that Alanna wore round her neck, managed to send Faithful to where Alanna was, and to tell them to have hope and that they where trying to find a way to sent them back home again.  
Meanwhile a frustrated Jon and company tried desperately to find a way to get them home.  
In the end they tried the only option they knew. They went back to the book that had started all the trouble in the first place.  
When the Goddess saw the book she unfortunately recognised it. It was called the Book of Chaos.  
The Goddess Uusoae of Chaos, had made the book in her younger days, and it was full of powerful spells. That her servants had found out for her. The spells were the most powerful in all the realms. They were also the most dangerous.  
Luckily the Goddess could read the ancient and faded writings and was able to find the counter spell. So being the Goddess she read it allowed and there appeared Numair, and an instant later Roald.  
Numair immediately took charge of the shocked and pleased audience. Already there were some healers; who would wait for the arrival of Alanna, while some of the other healers made sure there were no pressing injuries that affected the others.  
Thought Numair did not understand the full effect of the spell, he knew the principles of how they worked. So he expected, with some degree of certainty that Brin would arrive with Alanna, as Alanna was holding the injured Brin, so there was a connection between the two.  
As per usual he was right.  
Brin had been taken straight to Duke Baird. Alanna, Roald and Numair were also taken to the healers, so everyone could be sure they were all right. Then, after a thorough check of their health, they were permitted to back to there own chambers and get some well earned rest.  
In the morning Alanna, Numair and Roald had found that they're Gift had returned. That was one less thing to worry about.  
Then the questions had begun. Which were answered as best they could.  
The Goddess did not return to the Mortal Realm, but returned to the Realm of the Gods, (taking the Book of Chas with her; so that mortals could not be tempted to use it again) where she would have some much needed rest, as transporting four mortals back into their world was very strenuous.  
Brin missed all of this.  
When she woke up, everyone came to see how she was. Brin soon became friends with them all, including the King and Queen. It was soon decided that Brin needed to be introduced to court.  
So the news went out all over Tortall that a new maiden was to be introduced. Everyone was excited. Everyone (especially the other young girls) loved balls. That is to say everyone except Alanna and Raoul; who were ordered to attend.  
Brin was very nervous. She had never been to a ball before, so she did not know what to wear. Although, she soon became accustomed to wearing breeches, shirts and tunics.  
So to prepare for the ball, Alanna, Thayet and Daine helped her find the perfect dress. Which would look absolutely stunning on her.  
Brin was not short of money as Jon and Thayet had given her generous amounts for helping Alanna get well, and for looking after Numair and their son Roald. She had tried to refuse, but as Thayet said she would soon need money. Reluctantly Brin had accepted. She was given enough, so she could spend large amounts and still had enough to do this for two years. Also all the money she had in her pocket was transferred in to Tortallan. And Brin had a large amount in her pocket, as she was going to go to the bank after breakfast, which she never did.  
So they when shopping, for the upcoming ball. It was going to be fun. Brin thought. But how wrong she was.  



	4. The Wrath of Chaos - chapter 4

A/N: Well I have finally done Chapter 4! Yeah! Well don't forget to R&R! Or I wont write any more!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did, but I don't! So don't sue!  
  
Thanks: Thanks again to all my reviewers. Thanks to Jae, who told me to watch my grammar etc, etc!  
  
By earthfire  
  
The wrath of Chaos  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Brin admired herself in the mirror.  
She looked stunning. Not that she was going to admit that to herself.  
Brin was wearing an expensive and flattering looking gown.  
  
The gown was a baby blue colour, with silver lining the hem and the sleeves. The bodice was made of a silver material, which glimmered when you moved.  
The sleeves themselves fitted perfectly down her arms, at the wrist they flared out and nearly hide her hands.  
The top of the dress hugged her body, which gave her waist a small delicate appearance.  
Then at the waist, the dress blossomed out and swept the floor.  
  
Her shoes matched perfectly to the dress. They were a silver colour too. This was all thanks to dressmaker Lalasa. All the girls agreed that she called work wonders and even miracles.  
  
Brin wore very litter jewellery. It truth she did not need it.  
She only wore a single sapphire on a dainty silver chain. She also wore a few silver bagels, which were entwined with small diamonds.  
  
Her make-up, Thayet had done. Alanna and Daine had insisted they help as well.  
Thayet had put silver eye shadow on Brin's eyes, and a smudge of blusher that went well to highlight her cheekbones.  
Thayet had also applied a deep red lipstick that made Brin's lips look full and soft.  
Her hair was piled up in curls in the top of her head. There were a few strands of hair that escaped and framed her face.  
  
A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She twirled once more in front of the mirror and went to answer it.  
  
  
All of the nobles where gathered at the bottom of the stairs that led into the Great Hall.  
The Hall was buzzing with excitement.  
Who was this new maiden?  
What did she look like?  
Where did she come from?  
Where the main questions going round.  
  
Then a trumpet sounded, and the doors swung open. Out came a squire who announced the young girl and her escort.  
  
"Presenting the Lady Brin of Peacehaven and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle." Brin had thought of the name 'Peacehaven' on the spot, when Jon had asked where she would pretend to come from. In truth Brin's mother had come from Peacehaven in their world. So she thought it only right to the use that name one last time.  
  
At the top of those glorious staircase - where every maiden in all the country wished she could be announced - appeared a young lady.  
  
Most of the guests gasped.  
They had never seen any one so beautiful. Well, except Thayet the Peerless.  
  
Sergeant Domitan escorted the lady, down the staircase.  
  
He had to admit that he was surprised. He knew all about Brin, or as much as any one else knew. He had been assigned to show the lady round the palace, and to show her the way things worked.  
They had really gotten to know each other, and she mesmerized him.  
Maybe it was the fact that she was from another world.  
So when they walked down the stairs he was surprised at how graceful she walked. She was as elegant as any girl there, maybe even more so.  
  
So together they glided down the stairs. All eyes where on them. When they reached the bottom they approached the king and queen, bowed then turned around and walked back to the crowd.  
  
As Brin neared the crowd, she tightened her grip on Dom's arm. He smiled at her and charmingly said, "Don't worry, they won't bite. I think they are too speechless to say any thing. They are all mesmerized by your beauty"   
And so am I. He suddenly realised.  
  
Brin smiled and was lead into the midsts of the gathering of nobles.  
  
When in the middle, Brin was swamped with offers to dance. Without knowing what else to do, she accepted gracefully.  
She smiled sweetly as they talked and spun her round. She listened to their questions and answered at best she could. Brin would murmur thanks, when she was complemented on her looks. Then when the dance was finished she would slowly walk away. Unfortunately, then she was asked again to dance and the whole process began again.  
  
She was wondering where Dom had gotten to; she had lost sight of him, when all the young knights and nobles asked her to dance.  
He was not bad looking. In fact he was very handsome. He was not just some guy obsessed with girls and other unmentionable things. He had a personality.  
Now she looked around eagerly, to see him, or, if she saw any face she recognised. There were none.  
  
At that moment Brin was asked to dance. Not looking up and not knowing what else to say, she nodded.  
  
So the young man swept her across the dance floor, and began dancing, which showed practise and skill.  
  
Brin looked up into the man's eyes to see whom she was dancing with.  
  
A pair of friendly eyes gazed back. Immediately she smiled. She knew that face anywhere! It was Dom.  
  
"I thought I would come and rescue you from your thousands of admires." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks you" Brin whispered into his ear, as they carried on dancing.  
  
Brin felt as if she could stay there all night, in his arms, and she would be safe. Sadly, that is not the way the night would end.  
  
Brin enjoyed dancing with him. He was smooth and gentle and…  
  
Brin stopped in the middle of that thought. Oh my god. I'm in love with him. She thought it with such suddenness that it surprised her.  
She knew it was not just a crush. She knew her heart skipped a beat whenever he said something. She nearly melted when he smiled at her.  
Only one thought entered her mind. I am not at home. Well, as she was not at home, she could be a little more adventurous. Couldn't she?  
  
Brin hesitantly put her head on his shoulder. Her whole body tensed. What would he do? Would he be disgusted and push her away?  
But Brin was rewarded when Dom slowly pulled her closer to him.  
Yes! Brin thought. I guess there is nothing wrong with being adventurous once in a while.  
  
Brin lost track of all time, when she was in his arms. They did not speak. No words where needed. But, after sometime, Dom pulled away, taking Brin's hand he lead her away to a dark corner, earning himself several glares of envy from other men in the room.  
  
When they were alone, Dom spoke.  
"I don't know how to say this, but I know that you must let me finish." Now he took a deep breath as if he was about to take the dive of his life.  
"The first time I saw you, I knew that you where the one for me. I did not say anything because I did not know how you felt for me, and I did not want to ruin our friendship.  
But I can't hold back any longer. I must know if I have a chance with you. I think I am in love. This is not some sort of crush that my cousin always has. What do you say?" Dom had gotten quieter all the way through, at the end Brin had to lean forward to hear the rest of what he had to say.  
Now Brin leaned back, deep thought. Dom waited. He was screaming inside. Not knowing if he had made a mistake by confronting her with his feelings.  
Brin looked up in his eyes and knew her answer.  
"I say, this" Brin said even quieter. She leant forward and passionately kissed him on the lips. Brin had decided that she like being adventurous and spontaneous.  
At first Dom was surprised. But he soon recovered, and kissed he back with just as much intensity.  
  
That was when a burst of white light exploded from the centre of the hall. People where thrown against the walls in all directions.  
Brin and Dom broke off their kiss hurriedly to see what was going on.  
There in the centre of the hall was the foulest thing anyone had seen. Far worst than any of the immortals they knew.  
  
It was what looked like a lion. In body and head at least. There was a goat's head on the lions back. The tail was a mass of poison looking snakes. The lion's mane looked like fire, blazing with fury.  
The head of the lion and the snakes looked at if they were in a mad rampage. The monster looked like it was going to destroy everything in sight.  
People started screaming and running towards the doors. But suddenly they at slammed shut.  
  
Dom looked sadly at Brin and said, " I must protect the king and Queen, it is my duty." Dom did not look happy about it. H did not want to leave Brin encase any thing happened to her. Who knows what this monster might do.  
"Go do what you must, I will be alright" Brin said reassuringly.  
"Don't get yourself killed." And with that he gave her a firm kiss that suggested he would be back, and when off to protect his king and queen.  
"Don't get your self killed" Brin whispered.  
  
Just as Dom reached the platform on which the king and queen stood, there came a voice.  
The whole hall knew who's voice that was, even if they had never heard it before. That voice meant only one thing, destruction, terror and…Chaos.  
"I will have my revenge on you, mortals! Meet my newest creation, the Chimera! Now my pet, destroy them all!" The voice shrieked the last bit. It filled the room with terror, and more people started to scream.  
The Chimera was everyone's last nightmare.  
The first person it got hold of was too slow to move out the way. The lady's scream froze everyone. No one could do anything. They looked on in horror at what the Chimera might do.  
They all got their answer soon enough.  
First the creature slashed the women's throat. Then, the Chimera throw back it's gruesome heart and gave a heart stopping noise. Then the Chimera head shot back down and ripped out the women's heart and threw away the rest of the body.  
Then the same thing happened again, with another poor soul.  
Then Numair came onto the scene. He threw black fire at the damned creature, but the Chimera just shrugged it off. Numair looked horror stricken. He seemed to snap out of it, he muttered a few words under his breath and gestured dramatically with his hands.  
Suddenly Alanna came up beside him, and whispered something in his ear, then grasped his hand. Together they began chanting. Then some more mages came up to the two and seized their hands, and took up the chanting. Some the hall was chanting words unknown to them.  
  
Then Jonathan, with a few knights and squires surrounding him, came to the front. It his hand he held a jewel, about as big as his hand. Brin assumed that this was the Dominion Jewel.  
Jon began chanting with Alanna and Numair and with the rest of the mages. A steady purple glow came from the jewel.  
Suddenly the Chimera took notice of what they were doing. It growled savagely and lunged towards the king.  
  
But before it got close enough to take a swing, Dom was there. He had a sad, but determined look on his face.  
The Chimera closed in quickly. He took a swing at Dom, but Dom dogged the attack and drew his sword and slashed at the creature. He caught the Chimera across the chest.  
The Chimera gave an angered growl and lunged forward to take down it's pray. This time Dom was not quick enough.  
The Chimera swiped Dom across the abdomen. Which caused Dom to stagger and fall.  
Fortunately a purple glow formed around the Chimera and it suddenly disappeared. But know had thought they had seen the last of it.  
  
Brin regained her senses and ran frantically towards Dom. People crowded him; Brin shoved her way to the front and knelt down next to him. Alanna, Numair and Jon were there. They all had a sad expression on their faces.  
Brin looked hopefully at Alanna, who only shook her head.  
"We are all tapped out, there is nothing I can do." Alanna said sadly.  
Brin tried not to let the tears streamed down her face. But she could not hold them back.  
She took Dom's head in her lap. His eyes flickered open.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. They all knew he was going to die.  
"NO! NO!" Brin said, and without knowing exactly what she was doing, put her hands over the wound.  
There was a blinding flash of rose coloured light.  
  
Dom could feel the pain, leaking away.  
Then the pain was gone and so was the wound.  
  
Brin swayed and was caught by Dom, who sat up.  
"What did you do?" He asked amazed yet again.  
"She took the pain into her self!" Alanna said incredulously.  
"She is empathic" Numair whispered. "I knew there was something there!"  
At these last words, Brin fainted into the arms of her love.  



	5. The Wrath of Chaos - chapter 5

A/N: Well I have done chapter 5! Yeah! Well I am only doing 1 more chapter after this! But I may do a sequel! If ya send in enough reviews, I will! Tell me what ya want in the last chapter! Oh yeah don't forget to R&R! diaconianni@netlineuk.net .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I would like to, but I don't! So don't sue!  
  
  
By earthfire  
  
The Wrath of Chaos  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Brin gradually opened her eyes. The bright and sudden glare from the lamps hurt her sensitive eyes.  
She carefully moved her tender and aching head to the side, to see where she where she was.  
  
She discovered to find she was in the healing houses at the palace.  
  
Brin, with difficultly, carefully sat up. She didn't hurt as much as she thought she would.  
  
Brin felt confused. Actually she felt more than confused.  
A thousand questions raced through her mind in an instant. Like 'Where was Dom?' 'Was he alright?' 'Where where the others and where they alright?'  
There was only one way to find out the answer to these questions, and that was to get up.  
  
Brin threw back the covers and swung her long legs over the side of the bed. Her feet hit the floor softly, and Brin moved to get up. As she stood up, she felt very light-headed. The room would not stop spinning.  
At that moment Duke Baird walked in and was horrified that she was out of bed, and even more shocked that she was trying to stand! She was in no condition to do so!  
  
"What are you doing up! You should be in bed! You have not yet recovered from your ordeal!"  
"How long have I been asleep?" Brin asked curious.  
"For about 3 days." Duke Baird replied.  
"Well then, I have rested enough." And with that Brin took a step towards the door. Baird muttered under his breath about obstinate patients.  
He then walked over to Brin, took her by the arm and gently led her outside.  
"Where would you like to go milady?" He said with mock seriousness.  
"I don't know. How about where everyone else is?" Brin suggested.  
"To the Council Chamber we go then." So they both headed that direction.  
  
When they reached the great oak doors of the Council Chamber, they where stopped by a servant who quietly but firmly told them that the king was not to be disturbed.  
"Tell the King that Lady Brin and I wish to speak with him and the other members of the Council. Immediately." Duke Baird said this with an air of authority, and no one felt that he or she or anyone else should challenge him.  
The servant came back, bowed to them and held open the immense door.  
  
As Brin when in, she was swiped up in an enveloping hug.  
Brin gave a squeak of surprise.  
She could hear a few people in the room give a quite chuckle.  
"I am so glad you are alright! I was so worried!"  
Dom let go of her, reluctantly. If he could have it his way, he would never let her out of his arms. He smiled disarmingly at her, and then led her to the vacant seat next to his.  
"Don't ever do that again!" Dom told her sternly.  
Brin gave him a firm but passionate kiss to show him that she was all right. Then sat back in her cushioned chair to listen to the rest of the meeting.  
  
As Duke Baird left, the king stood up.  
"It looks like we are faced with a problem that we have never encountered before. I am sure though, that we have no seen the last of this new immortal. We know nothing about this creature, other than it's name. Where does it come from? And who sent it here?" As Jon asked these questions, he did not expect an answer.  
  
But suddenly, Alanna sneezed, not once, not twice, but three times. Then four. Then five. She was now immediately on her feet. No one knew what was going on, well except Alanna and Brin of course.  
  
Then at the end of the table a pearly white shimmering glow appeared.  
In the centre there was an outline of a tall woman.  
  
When the glow had subsided, the woman stepped forward.  
  
The woman had perfectly white and pearly skin. Her eyes were an enchanting emerald colour; they looked like the leaves in mid-summer. She also had full red lips that looked like the colour of soft red wax.  
  
Alanna, who immediately recognised her, stood up and bowed to the figure.  
"Why are you here Mother. Are you in need of my service?" Alanna asked curiously, when she was upright.  
  
At this everyone stood up and started to bow and curtsey as low and deep as they could; with out falling over of course. After all it was not every day you saw a Goddess.   
  
The Goddess smiled gently at them and told them that they could sit.  
Then the loving smile left her face as she said. "I am here to help you solve your problem concerning the Chimera. After all we know something of this creature." The Goddess said in her soft and husky voice.  
  
"What can you tell us about this immortal?" Jonathon asked. A hint of pleading came into his voice.  
  
The Goddess sighed profoundly, and sat down next to Alanna, as if this was going to take awhile.  
"To sum it all up, the creature, know as the Chimera, is an ancient being that was given life by Chaos.   
The immortal has not sent foot on the mortal plains for thousands of years.  
The Old Ones locked it away, as the Chimera was terrorising and destroying the land. Powerful magic they had then, and it was in their ability. Unfortunately you cannot do the same. The creature has…let's say become immune to the magic.  
You will have to find different means to detain it this time."  
"How was it let through this time?" Brin asked.  
"I am sure everyone remembers when the portal to Brin's world was opened." At this Brin blushed slightly, but no one noticed, they were all too fascinated in the Goddess tale. "Well, when that portal opened, it also opened another…in the realm of Uusoae.  
Luckily Uusoae was surprised by her sudden chance of freedom. Also she was weak. This was because she had been locked up for so long, and not being able to use her powers.  
So, she did not have the power or the strength to go through the portal. Instead, she sent one of her most powerful minions.  
As I understand, the instructions she gave to the Chimera where that it was to destroy Tortall and the surrounding lands. Then it was to return to her prison and set her free. After all the Chimera gains strength by feeding off mortals."  
  
At that moment the Goddess looked up as if she was being spoken to. She listened intently then stood up.  
"It is time for me to go. Uusoae is trying to free herself of her confinement. I wish we could help you. But we must focus put attention at Uusoae. Fare-well and good luck." And with that she disappeared.  
When the Goddess was gone, the king had said that they had enough to think about for one night, and they all departed for their rooms.  
Dom was escorting Brin back to her room. They said nothing to each other along the way. They were both deep in thought.  
Brin was brought out of her thoughts by a touch on her arm. She looked out into Dom's face, then at the door they were in front of.  
They were at her door. Her name was newly engraved on the brass plate.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, love." Brin whispered.  
And gave her love an adoring kiss.  
  
Brin sat down on her bed deep in thought. There must be a way to get free of this immortal. If only I could do something…  
Then it hit her. It was so obvious! Why did she not think of it before?  
I must tell the king.  
But first I must make sure this theory is right. That is, all it is after all.  
  
  
Brin slipped out of her room unnoticed, and went directly to the library.  
  
She headed immediately to the back of the library, and looked up all the books she could on empathies.  
  
As she searched for the book she wanted, the time flew by. It was approaching mid-night when she finally thought that she would get nowhere.  
  
But then she saw it in one of the far shady corners of the library.  
  
Brin carefully pulled out the book and sat down on one of the long oak benches by a worn table.  
  
Brin thumbed through the pages till she found what she was looking for…the powers of an empathic.  
  
It was nearing 1:30am when she at last closed the book and sat back satisfied.  
It was all there. Exactly was she needed…what Tortall needed.  
  
Brin placed the book back on the dusty shelf and went back to her room.  
  
She would tell the king and the others members of the council her plan in the morning. She was tired and needed some rest; at she was sure everyone else did too.  
  
  
The next morning  
  
"You see your Highness it is all very simple. Regrettably I don't have time to go over my entire plan. By I can tell you what you and the others have to do.  
Daine will need to track the immortal. Then Numair will attack the Chimera with his Gift. Jon will assault the Chimera with the Dominion Jewel, and the other mages will do what they can to distract the beast.  
We must keep it contained and we must be swift. Once the Chimera senses what we are about to do, we will have difficulty." Brin tried to explain.  
"But what will we do once the creature is contained and distracted?" Asked a concerned young mage.  
"That is my part. I can't explain what I will do. But you must trust me!" Brin said with some urgency in her clear voice.  
"That is a huge task to ask us, if we do not know what you are about to do. We may be endangering men's lives. Why do you ask us to do this and put all out faith in you?" Jon asked reasonably.  
"Because you must. I fear that this is our only option. If anyone else has a suggestion I would be happy to hear it. But as I understand no one else has a plan. And if we are not quick enough, the Chimera will be too strong for us. Then what are we to do?" Brin looked around the room and looked into all of their eyes to show them that she was sure that this would work.  
Dom stood up and said that he put his entire faith in her. Alanna voiced the same answer. Soon, must of those in the room believed in her. Brin was touched by their trust in her. She would not fail them.  
"Then it is decided. Tomorrow at dawn, we will track down the Chimera and do our best to put an end to it. Now let us get some rest. We need to be alert. Gods bless everyone."  
  
  
Dom followed Brin to her room.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"You will have to wait and see." Brin replied. Dom frowned at her and said that he did not want her to take any unnecessary risks.  
Brin silenced him with a fiery kiss. He returned the love with excitement. Her slender hands wrapped round his neck. His hands travelled down to her slim waist and held her as if he would never again. He truly loved her and did not want to let her go.  
When their private display at passion ended Brin went into her room.  
She sat on the quilted bed. A solitary tear trickled down her face.  
She loved Dom with all her heart. She didn't want to lose him.  
But she would do what she had to. She would not let the Chimera hurt and destroy her friends and loved ones.  
Maybe there was a chance that consequences would not be too severe. You never know.  
  
She knew her plan would work. After all if she could restore health then she could take it away. But the life and health of the Chimera would have to go somewhere… inside Brin. And Brin did not know what would happen to her after this stage of the plan. But she feared that the intensity would kill her.  
But a girl had to do, what a girl had to do.  



	6. The Wrath of Chaos - chapter 6

A/N: Well this is the last chapter. Yeah, it's done! It turned out longer than I thought it would! And this last chapter took ages to finish! Hope u appreciate it! This is the first and last time I do a crossover!  
But i MAY do a sequel, depends if I get enough reviews. ~ Hint, hint! ~ BTW thanx to all who reviewed! And shame on you who didn't!  
P.S Sorry about my grammar!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except Brin of course.  
  
  
By earthfire  
  
The Wrath of Chaos  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Brin could see trees and other forest greenery everywhere. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining on the leaves, which glistened with the new dewfall.  
  
Brin, Dom, Jon, Alanna, Numair, Daine and Raoul were leading a vast crowd of anxious mages, deep into the Royal Forest.  
Thayet and Kally had stayed behind to await their return.  
In truth there had been ordered by Jon to stay behind, he did not wont any thing to happen to them.  
  
Daine had risen near the beginning of dawn that morning and began searching for the terrorizing immortal.  
She did not have to look far.  
The Chimera was sleeping in the heart of the Royal Forest. Most likely exhausted from all the devastation it had caused during that day.  
  
King Jon and immediately sent word to all the mages -whether they had strong or a weak Gift - that they were going to destroy the Chimera once and for all.  
They had all gathered outside the palace where Jon had given them a brief plan of what they were about to do.  
Some were doubtful, as they were not told the full plan. But they all wanted to try and help. Their bravery and courage was outstanding.  
  
So here they were now.  
Marching through the thick foliage.  
All were nervous. The woods were deathly quite, making all uncomfortable.  
  
Suddenly they stopped.  
Daine turned and whispered something inaudible in Jon's ear. Jon, who was now white, nodded slightly. His face was a mask of purpose. He then motioned everyone into a circle.  
  
His voice was a whisper that was so quite that everyone (including those next to him) had to lean in closer to hear what he had to say.  
"Right everyone. I am sure you are all nervous, and I will not hold anyone back if they decide they can't go through with this." Here he paused to see if anyone would object to going on. None did. "Right. The Chimera is just beyond that old hickory there.  
Numair and I will go through the clearing. And attack the monster first, and then the rest of you will follow. We will compose a shield to contain the beast. Use your Gifts to create a barrier between us and the monster." Jon finished the last part quietly.  
"What happens then?" Asked a determined mage.  
"You will have to wait and see." Jon replied uneasily, as he did not know himself what was going to happen.  
The group shuffled nervously. It was not a comforting thought that they did not know what was going to happen.  
"We will give you all two minutes to prepare yourselves." Numair put in. He knew it must be hard for them, trying to defeat something when none of them knew its weaknesses.  
  
They all went off in there separate directions. Of course none of them went but a few steps away.  
Dom then took Brin's arm and led her off to a near by tree. He looks really nervous. Brin thought to herself.  
"Brin, I knew we haven't been together long, but I know how I feel about you. I have never felt the same about anyone else. Every time I look at you I feel as if I am going to explode if I don't take you into my arms." Dom said this in one breath, and he kept looking around nervously.  
Brin smiled disarmingly, and silenced him with kiss on the lips.  
Dom gently pushed away. Determined to finish what he had started. He then got down on one knee. He took one of her hands in his and said, "Brin, I love you more than life itself. We have only known each other for about 2 weeks. I feel that I need to get to know you better. So, will you marry me? Not right now, but in a couple of months, or even a couple of years. When you are ready. This is not exactly a proposal, but like a promise.  
I promise that when we have gotten to know each other more and spent more time together, that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you.  
You could live in a castle by the sea, where we could watch the sun set. What do you think?" Here Dom closed his eyes and waited for her response. Wondering if he had been turned down.  
"I would love to. But what about your knighthood?" Brin asked incredulous. Was he about to give up being a knight for her?  
"I would give it up. I would give it all up for you."  
"I couldn't live with myself if you gave it all up for me. But I like the idea of a castle. We could have one near Pirate's Swoop. I here its beautiful up there in the summer.  
I could always come with you on your adventures." She added slyly.  
"Oh no you don't! If would not be safe!"  
"I could take lessons on self defence. I am sure Alanna would not mind teaching me! Also I do have protection remember!" She added remembering her magic.  
"I forgot about that." He added ruefully.  
"Well then its decided. We can ride off into the distance when this is over and.… " She trailed off. Remember the plan. Don't get carried away! Brin told herself severely.  
"We better get ready." She finished hurriedly. "Why don't you ask me when this is all over?  
Then we would have accomplished something together?"  
Dom just nodded smiling and led her back over where the rest of their group was. It looked like he was going to get the girl he loved.  
Well, that was what he thought anyway.  
  
Numair and Jon were just finishing a few last minutes tactics.  
When they saw Brin and Dom emerge from the side of the clearing, they took Brin to one side and asked her, if she was sure she knew what she was doing, and that she made sure she did not put herself in any unnecessary harm. Brin nodded. She would be careful. You don't need to worry.  
  
At that the group split up. Jon held up his hand to announce that they were ready to begin the attack.  
  
Numair stood at the edge of the clearing, watching the immortal breath.  
'Those will be your last breaths. You will not get away with hurting the ones I care about.'  
  
Numair abruptly ran forward while shouting words that no one understood. The words were probably in Old Thak.  
A ball of black fire that glimmered with silver, gathered in his hands.  
He hurdled it at the creature, with as much force as he could.  
But by now the Chimera was conscious from all the shouting, and had managed to dodge the ball of fire with ease.  
The fire exploded when it came in contact with the nearest tree. There was smoke and fire everywhere. Most of the mages and Chimera were momentarily blinded.  
The Chimera regained its compositor quickly and charged in the direction of Numair.  
Jon appeared next to Numair. In one hand he held a purple glowing gem. The chimera halted in its tracks. It had never come encountered a jewel like this and it was not sure what it could do. But it sensed it was very powerful.  
Vines and other plants glowing purple, suddenly blasted out of the ground and entangled themselves around the Chimera.  
More balls of fire now appeared. Blue, green, purple, red and yellow. Most of the colours collided, and created new colours never seen before.  
The fire was now connecting with the other Gifts of the mages and had started making a wall. It was like building with different coloured blocks.  
A shield was being made to temporarily imprison the creature while the last stage of the plan was completed.  
  
Brin glanced at Dom and turned back to what was happening in front of her. Now was her time to act.  
But strangely she was not as frightened at she thought she would be. She actually felt calm and reassured.  
Brin still took a deep breath and prayed that all would go as planned and the Chimera would be destroyed.  
Brin looked back at Dom one last time, and took the first step and halted.  
"What ever happens, just remember that I love you." Brin said this with a fiery determination that for a few seconds Dom was taken aback. But he shrugged it off.  
  
Brin started walking, but she still hadn't turned away from Dom. She wished she could be sure of the consequences. But of course she couldn't.  
  
Brin turned back to look at the Chimera, and carried on towards the edge of the now completed multi coloured shield.  
She would have to act fast. She could see the effort of holding the creature on the mages faces. They were sweating, but some of them looked confident that this would work, even if they did not know the whole plan.  
  
A sudden gap in the shield appeared in front of Brin. She stepped through swiftly before the Chimera had a chance to escape.  
  
The Chimera soon caught sight of Brin and almost immediately lunged for her. Fortunately she was quick enough to side step it.  
The Chimera whirled around and prepared to launch another attack.  
But Brin was quick. She was facing the Chimera and was getting ready to start an attack of her own.  
  
As the Chimera slowly approached, Brin ran forward and placed her hands on the forehead of the immortal.  
There was a flash of rose coloured light that appeared to enclose the Chimera and Brin.  
Brin closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine that the Chimeras strength and health would be draw into her hands and then to the rest of her body.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the barriers that were set up to prevent this type of intrusion fall apart.  
Brin felt the life, which was the Chimera, flow with ease into her hands and therefore the rest of her body.  
Brin started to sweat within a few minutes. The power that was required to draw another's life force was enormous. She could feel the Chimera resist what was being done to it, but with no avail.  
  
Brin was now struggling to hold all the existence that was the Chimera. She could feel it entering her own life force.  
Her own Gift and life source was being corrupted by the very presence of Chimeras being inside her.  
All that was chaos was corrupting her; and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
  
The mages looked on in horror as they realised what Brin was trying to do.  
Dom was in a state of shock. He didn't know much about magic, but he knew what Brin was doing; and the consequences of what she was doing.  
'So that's why she was acting strangely'. He thought, terrified for her safety.  
All of a sudden he truly understood how dangerous this was.  
The power of life in the Chimera would surly kill her! She would not be able to contain it! Why was she doing this?  
Even though Dom asked himself this last question, he already knew his answer.  
She was doing this for Tortall, for her friends and for him.  
He remembered her last words she said to him.  
His eyes grew wide as he realised the hidden meaning behind those few word.  
Everyone else around him seemed to be coming to the same conclusion.  
  
Everybody was now wishing that they could do something for the woman that was risking her life for theirs.  
But they all knew there was nothing they could do.  
  
  
Brin was now beginning to feel the toll of what she was doing.  
The pain she was feeling was immense. It almost felt like a thousand burning knives were being pushed through her skin.  
When she felt she could stand it no longer, the Chimera let out a final high-pitched scream and vanished.  
All that was left was a mass of swirling smoke. And some odd coloured light.  
The barrier too vanished, and over half of the mages collapsed. They were not used to this type of strain on their Gifts.  
  
Daine and Dom ran forward.  
Daine to Numair, and Dom to Brin.  
  
But as Dom reached Brin, she too collapsed.  
  
Then everyone saw what he or she had missed before.  
  
It was a sort distortion of the light. But it was shimmering all kinds of colours, and oblivious to everyone who did not look directly at it.  
That was why they had missed it before.  
Brin looked up one final time. Sadness was in her eyes. She mouthed the words; I love you. Always and forever.  
Then she was encircled by the distortion and disappeared.  
  
Dom ran forward faster, but was to late. The opening was gone, and so was Brin.  
  
He fell to his knees at the spot where she had vanished.  
  
Numair came forward with Daine and Jon at his side.  
Numair lifted his left hand and when black fire surrounded it he passed it through the air. Nothing happened.  
  
Numair frowned slightly.  
"What is it?" Jon asked softly.  
"This whole area is now covered with chaos residue." Numair stated puzzled.  
"But, how?" Dom asked, quietly. Still unable to digest what had happened to Brin.  
"What you see here is the result of a portal opening directly into the lair of Chaos." Said a sudden husky voice.  
Jon, Numair, Daine and Dom spun round at the sound of that voice. They knew that voice. It sounded like wolfs at a hunt.  
There stood yet again, the Great Mother Goddess.  
  
The mages who still remained gasped and turned their head respectfully. The Goddess looked at them all meaningfully. They got the hint, and quietly left.  
  
The Goddess turned back to look at the group the stood in front of her. They either bowed or curtsied in admiration of the Goddess.  
  
She smiled regretfully at them.  
"The portal that has just opened was the creation of Chaos. As it turns out, that at the exact moment that Brin destroyed the Chimera, Uusoae decided that she would get a report in how things were fairing.  
So, she needed to open a channel to connect them.   
As the chaos that made up the Chimera, was in Brin that was used as a beckon to Uusoae.   
But as mortals all ready have some chaos in them, it provided too much for the connection to withstand.  
So instead of just communicating, Brin was transported to the Realm of Chaos."  
"WHAT!" They all screamed.  
"I am sorry for your loss. By now if Brin is not already dead, she will be undergoing torture. Uusoae will not forgive her for destroying one of her creations." The Goddess said finally.  
  
It was now deathly quite.  
No one knew what to say. Really there was nothing to say.  
"Is there a way to get her back?" Dom asked, hope coming into his voice.  
"I am afraid not. Not without opening a portal that would be too big, and then let the entire realm of chaos through as well. Please remember that this was her own choice and that she did what she had to do. There was no other way."  
Now the Goddess had said all that she was going to, she began to fade. Within seconds she was gone.  
  
  
It was a sad and dreary walk back to the palace.  
No one felt like talking.  
  
When they arrived, the nobles demanded to know what had happened. When they were told they went silent, in respect.  
  
There was a banquet held in the evening in the honour of Brin.  
  
People talked about the good times and the memories that they had shared and of what they knew of the young noble.  
Jon and Dom gave a speech, of her courage and bravery.  
It was inspiring.  
Although in the middle of Dom's speech he stopped, unable to continue cause of grief.  
  
He had left the hall in a hurry. Not able to bear it any longer.  
When he reached his chambers he wept.  
  
He would never again see that lovely face of hers. Never kiss her sweet lips. Never hear her laugh. Never see her cry. What would he do with out her?  
  
He thought long that night.  
Was there a way to bring her back?  
Could he?  
Should he?  
Dare he?  
  
How long could he resist the temptation to have her in his arms again? But what could he do? Nothing.  
He would just have to get on with his life.  
But he would never fully recover. He loved her too much.  
But she would always be in his heart.  
Always and forever.  



End file.
